Fu (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"What part of 'Stop writing your own fan-fiction' don't you underSTAND MATIE!?" - Steven, to whoever wrote this article. Note: ''Absolutely none of this can currently be considered canonical with the RSG series, and may (very probably will) be subject to change if/when the Fu story line is ever officially covered.'' Fu, also known as the Mysterious Youth and the Exiled One, is a mysterious character who appears seemingly out of nowhere one day to cause trouble for Tony. Believed to be the son of Mira and Towa, his true origins are in fact more complex. Physical description Fu is fairly tall and well-muscled in build. Fu wears long-sleeved shoes, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves. Fu also wears glasses and has hair around the sides of his head buzzed short and the top of his hair is secured as a high ponytail. Personality Fu is a cold, brooding criminal who often resorts to violence and has very few moral qualms about killing. At his worst, Fu could be extremely ruthless and completely unemphatic to the people he hurts. Despite being capable of committing such violence, Fu does have a playful side to his personality that comes out around those he is friendly with. He isn't above joking or employing sarcasm with his friends. Notably, Fu was kind and polite to Chronoa after he mistook her for a young child who had gotten lost the first time they met. Even after discovering the truth, he continued to have a gentle demeanor around the Kai of Time in contrast to his threatening persona. Suggesting that he may still see her as a child or perhaps because he was raised to always be respectful to women. Regarding his religious beliefs, Fu is likely irreligious but does mention that he believes in an afterlife. He readily acknowledges the existence of powerful and important beings such as the Kais and the Gods of Destruction, but further points out that they can't truly be considered gods as they can still be hurt and killed by mortal means. Despite his ability to commit great acts of violence, Fu has his own moral code and doesn't believe in what he deems as unnecessary killing, especially if it endangers himself or those he cares about. Dabura also raised Fu to believe that revenge is a fruitless endeavor. It seems Fu believes that violence should be cold, necessary and without feeling, never out of personal enjoyment or without reason. In his own terms, Fu is aware that he is a "bad man" and clearly understands that his behavior is morally wrong. However, he justifies his own actions as being different from most other villains, as Dabura (and later Fridge) carried a philosophy that Fu genuinely believed could help people. As time went on, however, he realized this philosophy was a ruse or an "excuse", as Tony would later put it. Fu's deteriorating loyalty to Fridge caused him to go through an existential crisis. Because Dabura had raised Fu since he was a child, his philosophy was primarily the only thing Fu ever believed in up until his downfall. As he was betrayed by his friends and family, Fu realized that social issues were more complex then he had ever thought and that these issues were beyond his uncle's ability to control. Perhaps most disturbing to Fu was seeing how easily Fridge could influence younger, disenfranchised people to commit acts of violence for him. Undoubtedly, this gave Fu a new perspective on his own childhood and how Dabura had been taking advantage of him. With his faith in Fridge crushed, Fu became more wise and sensitive to his own feelings, opening up to Tony about traumatic experiences, including the death of his parents at a young age. He also began caring about other people more then himself. He is very humble, and never feels a need to prove himself to others. Fu, has, in various forms, been called an idiot and a fool, with Fu accepting these criticisms and mostly agrees with them. In spite of this, Fu is cunning and rather intelligent, and demonstrates more self-awareness then almost everyone else in Fridge's ranks. This acceptance of who he is allows him to maintain his cool demeanor, especially under pressure, and not fall under the weight of vindicating himself. Unlike most people working for Fridge, Fu is quite progressive in his views concerning women and other races. He is seen to be disgusted by the racism that Fridge and his entourage shamelessly display particularly towards the Saiyans' and has no qualms about women being allowed to fight. History Background Fu was born sometime during Age 852, after Tony was captured by Mira and Towa, Towa took the opportunity to obtain some of Tony's DNA while unconscious believing that the potential there would finally turn the tide in the never-ending battle between the Time Breakers and the Time Patrol. Desiring a strong child, she used a powerful combination of science and magic to transfer Tony's DNA with her own to create a new being. This being would later become Fu. Knowing that the demon monarchy would never willingly accept a half-breed as the new Demon King, Towa faked a pregnancy with Mira and spread a false story that he was the result. It's unknown if Mira was aware of this deceit or not, but regardless he agreed to raise Fu as his own. After both Mira and Towa were seemingly killed, Fu was adopted by his uncle Dabura who raised him to become the new Demon King and taught many of the Demon Realm's laws and customs. Causing Fu to have an idealized view of what the world was like. Losing the Throne Fu was next in line to take the throne. Before he could be coronated however, one of his rivals for the throne discovered evidence that Fu was not what he appeared. Further digging revealed the truth about his conception, the monarchy, believing that only a pure-blooded Demon could rule the Demon Realm, quietly had the prince exiled from the Demon Realm. Dabura himself, could have prevented this, but having a sink or swim mentality, instead chose to abandon Fu to his fate. Cast out and left to drift aimlessly in the Multiverse, Fu spent the next fifteen years of his life cursing his father for what he believed led to his downfall. Eventually winding up in Universe 6, Fu would meet and be employed by Fridge who was in need of a bodyguard after the incident in which he lost his legs. Fu would later use his mechanical expertise to build Fridge's robot legs. Category:Deities Category:Antagonists Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons __FORCETOC__